


Myra gets Turned

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Vampire Turning, shenanigans.jpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: A backstory for a hellsing oc
Relationships: cheddar priest/original character





	Myra gets Turned

Myra got home from her work as a police officer. She sighed as she put her cap on the hatrack, and sat down in her chair to do a bit of office work. Filing reports, as usual. This was a strong occurrence for her, as the little sector of Britain she seemed to occupy had to at least have one thing go wrong per day. That’s how she would put it, at least. Her pen flicked repeatedly against the paper as the hours passed by working. She almost didn’t notice her pen running out of ink at one of the last reports, only jumping to her senses when the phone rang and made her drop it. She scrambled to put the pen back onto the desk and answer the phone.

“Hello, this is Myra Hastings, is there a problem?” She said, putting the receiver to her ear.

“I got your number from a friend. Is this the police?” A voice cooed to her in reply. She suddenly felt her face become alarmingly red as she processed how seductive the tone was to her. She almost couldn’t form the words to say.

“I-I do work for them, but you’re better off calling 911 if there’s an issue.” She tried not to sound like she was flustered.

“No, no, there’s no need. I just want to know if I’m calling someone who will arrest me for saying the wrong thing.”

“Of course I wouldn’t arrest you, unless you confess to a crime on the line, of course.”

“...Your voice...it reminds me of a woman I once loved...I think you would be more beautiful in person.”

“WHAT?!”

There was a brief period of silence, as she had panicked and almost thrown the phone in shock. God damn it, not another catcalling bastard. She thought to herself. I already deal with them back at the station. Twats. 

“I’m sorry, I have no clue what came over me. Your voice is beautiful, that’s what I meant. If you don’t wish to talk to me anymore, then-”

She quickly put the phone up to herself, rushing to make sure the person on the other end could hear her.

“No! It’s fine. You made a mistake- Just calm down, okay?!”

“...Of course. Thank you, ma’am. May I have your name?”

Myra paused for a moment, flushed. Did he already forget?

“It’s Myra. Myra Hastings. Is there anything else you need to talk about?”

She sighed audibly, waiting for a response from the mystery person. Their voice was deep, seductive, but had a strange otherworldly accent to it that...somehow made it more lovely in tone. She could listen to them all day, if she didn’t have work, or if they were available.

“No. I cannot give you my name in return, but I can say that I will save your number for future conversations. Is this alright?”

“Of course. Are you a guy? I don’t want to be-”

“Yes. I’ll see- hear you some other time, my love.”

With a quick and audible thump on the other end, the mystery man hung up. She felt her body untense and felt relief overwhelm her as she no longer had to maintain the facade of being composed and hard as stone. Myra freaked out, squealing like a teenager with a severe crush. If that man was telling the truth...maybe she’d be able to date someone after all these years. She never had feelings for anyone. Not since her college crush….

Months passed, and Myra started to catch feelings for the man behind the phone. They’d talk for hours on end, divulging in recent events and about their personal lives. She ended up revealing to him all the times she had to deal with other officers, how little the murder and other atrocities she signed up to take care of were around, and how more often she had to do worthless paperwork and meter maid nonsense. She remarked how boring it was, in actuality, and how she tended to crave something more with her pathetic life; how she would do anything to feel like she had more power and control. On the other end of the line, countless compliments and adorations and affections came into Myra’s hearing and made her more and more flustered. The man claimed he was a priest, unwilling to have sex should they meet. This was a relief, as she wasn’t interested in intercourse either. At least, not with someone she just met, and if he didn’t want any in general, that was alright as well.

There were some things about him that seemed off to her, however. He asked her in one conversation if she was a virgin. Answering no, she was shocked to hear how happy it seemed to make the man. It was a strange question for someone with no interest in...deflowering her. And the sheer amount of times he complimented her beauty was alarming, to the point where she sometimes questioned if he was a liar. He seemed to tone it down after she requested him to stop, so it seemed like perhaps he didn’t know it was odd. Finally...there was one time she got a call from him where he was...crying. 

“I-I miss her. I miss her so much, Myra. I know you are meant for me instead, but...I knew someone I loved dearly back in college. She gave me something, a necklace, for me to wear, as a sign of our undying love. I feel as if I’ve failed her by dating you. I don’t want you to think I’m cheating on you because I once dated someone else. You gave your true feelings to me, and I should give my true feelings to you. There they are now.”

She didn’t know how to respond to this sudden call, and in a rush to respond to him:

“Where are you right now?” She blurted out, stressed.

“Of course you would say such things, my dear. I’m, how do I put this, a vagabond. I tend to wander from town to town, usually the lower populated ones. Most people have a tendency to...shun me.” He replied as Myra could hear how upset he sounded.

“Where are you going, then? Maybe I can arrange to visit you?”

“I’ll be going to the town of Cheddar. I don’t know when I’ll be arriving, but what I know is that there should be a chapel. Meet me there in the evening, when it is dark, and I’ll greet you. What should I be looking for in my lovely maiden?”

Myra almost wanted to scream into a pillow.

“Stop calling me those pet names!- No, don’t leave. I have curly brown hair and eyes, and I usually wear something blue, like a turtleneck. I’m, well, I’m not sure if chubby is politically correct. I also tend to wear bright red lipstick, and if I’m not, you could probably just see if the woman you're meeting looks like a steroid abuser, to be honest. Not that I am abusing them, I just look kinda buff and- Nevermind, I sound bad.”  
“Is that enough for you? And can I get a description of you as well?”

Silence.

“No...you will know me when you see me. I promise I will make the night we meet last for all of eternity. And I will fill that eternity with pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Goodnight, my love.” 

She heard him hang up the phone. He really needs to learn how to not sound like a serial killer. Still, I can just pack my pistol and pepper spray in case something goes wrong. I’m not stupid. She thought this to herself as she prepared for bed. Tomorrow, she’d check in with her superior to ask for a small week of holiday. Hopefully, then she’d get to see him in the morning, and heal from when she lost the love of her own.

Myra Hastings stepped off the bus, minor equipment in hand. It was nothing unusual for her, just some travel supplies and self-defense, just in case. Looking around, she could see (barely) that the sun was close to setting, but not enough to drastically change the sky’s color yet. Looking at her watch confirmed this, obviously as it was 2 PM. She wasn’t sure if she’d be moving in with her boyfriend, so she passed the time by doing a tad bit of tourist shopping. By the time she had finally settled upon getting herself a new pair of combat boots, the sun had already begun to set. She put on her new apparel, placing the old boots in her carrier, and set off for the chapel he had spoken of. 

She opened the doors to find the candles were lit. It definitely looked like a church in an obscure village she never heard of, to say the least. She sighed with disappointment as she sat down in the pew closest to her. Suddenly, she had realized that the laces in the boots had become untied. It took a while, but eventually, the laces were tied into a nice bow shape. It was nice looking at such handiwork created by herself. Myra only glanced at them for a second, only to look up and have her vision be filled by a strange man with grey skin.

“WHO?!-”

“Hush.” He put his long-finger on her lip, the nail sharp and pointed, yet cracked.

“Are you Myra? You match her description perfectly, and you look so...soft. It’s exactly how I would have imagined her.” He grinned, staring without blinking at her.

“Yes, I am.” She said, after calming down. The man’s voice matched that of what she heard on the phone, but in much better quality, and somehow more alluring, like a fly to a venus.

“Wonderful. I have been waiting here for so long. I have wanted someone to spend eternity with, souls as one in pure happiness together. There is something to be said about ‘til death parts us. Death should not be the dividing factor in a relationship, and I have- Nevermind, I’m rambling. Although, it is my duty. I must prolong my sermons in one fashion or another.”

Myra snorted, not expecting that. He seemed to have a sense of humor as well, despite not being aware of how creepy he was coming off at times. Still, he was different from other men.

“So, why are we meeting here of all places?” She asked.

He reached his hand out to her as if to grasp her, and yet, he didn’t. Now that she was looking at him properly, his ears were a lot pointer than usual. Body modifications? That would explain what appeared to be fangs and how odd he looked. Her body became limp and her vision blurred as she felt herself moving towards him. Although, that wasn’t right. It felt more like being slowly thrown towards him than using her legs. And why did she feel so weak? Why should I struggle? There’s nothing to be afraid of now.

...Wait, what?

“I want you to stay with me, forever. I never want to lose someone so pure and beautiful as you for as long as I...continue to exist, Myra. The last thing that I can remember from my younger days, back when I was scared and unable to talk to others, was my past love’s gift to me.”

He pulled out a blurry necklace-looking object in front of her.

“She gave me this, as a token of our relationship. I don’t remember her now, but this gift I will always cherish. It reminds me of the humanity I once had- Metaphorically speaking. I feel as if I am unredeemable in the world’s eyes now. There is no hope for me beyond being a freak, having to do things I never would have wanted. I was forced to become a monster, Myra. I share these facts of my life with you so that maybe you will fill the hole in my heart.”

Myra freaked out, but her body was too weak to make much of a difference.

“What are you going to do to-” She tried to say, but her words trailed off.

“It’s alright. I understand. Do you trust me enough to allow me to experience love again?”

Those were vague words, to say the least. What the hell does he even mean?! Perhaps it would be safer to let him do what was best for me.

...And when the hell did my thoughts start feeling like they came from somewhere else!?

“Yes, but something’s wrong, I can feel it-”

“You know what I am.” His tone became cold, almost sneering suddenly. Myra felt control of her body come back to her, as her feet touched solid ground. Were they always there? She freaked out, stepping away from him slightly.

“N-No, I don’t! Please calm down! I don’t know what I did!” She panicked, close to running away from him entirely. He seemed to follow her instruction.

“I’m sorry. I need to be more truthful with you.” The man gently wrapped his arms around her as he spoke.

“You were lying?” Myra said, worried.

“No, I was keeping a part of the truth away from you. When I was younger, a monster cursed me and forced me to become its servant. I’ve killed it since, but I remained a monster. I don’t want to be alone anymore, Myra. You are the only one who’s ever understood me beside her, and if you cannot trust me-” He stopped himself, taking the necklace object once more, and placing it in her palms. Upon closer inspection, it looked familiar to her. A crucifix shape, silver in color. She had given it to someone she loved a long time ago.

“Excuse me, how old were you when you got this?”

“17, perhaps.” She’d given it to a boy who looked around 17.

“What did she look like?”

“Brown hair, covering one side of an eye, an aviator’s jacket with patches, and blue-tinted glasses. I think she may have also had brown eyes, but I can’t recall.”

“That was my look back in college.”

She had never had a moment where a sudden realization hit her and the other person at the same time. They embraced each other warmly, and in a tight sort of comfort. She’d finally re-met her college fling, after all these years.

“I thought you were dead!” She exclaimed, close to flustered tears.

“I did as well. I don’t want you to end up gone for so long again. Is that alright?”

“I’d love to, but I have to go back in a week. I’m sorry.”

“What if you didn’t have to, my love?”

Myra paused, taken out of her nostalgia for a brief moment.

“Excuse me?” She said.

“I want you to remain alive for as long as possible. Perhaps you could move here. But first...may I have a second kiss?” He extended his hand out to her, looking at her with loving eyes. It was hard to say no.

“Of course, but what do you mean ‘second’- Oh, I remember. The first kiss back in college, I get it.”

She could almost swear he said something about it “only hurting for a little while” but those concerns were thrown out the window when his lips finally pressed against hers. At first, their kiss was shy, only the very tips of their mouth touching, though they soon found themself pressing against each other more, to the point of fully making out. It felt so nice as their tongues clashed together. It was less aggressive and more of an oral tango. When they finally parted he moved down to her neck. She barely noticed him, overwhelmed by how lovely the evening was turning out to be. He traced his mouth down her body, kissing and tracing his hands across her body, just stopping at her chest and reaching back up to her neck. God, she hadn’t had an experience like this in a long time.

Then she felt a painful sting. A sharp prick in her neck overwhelmed her, and she could smell what seemed like blood. She flinched, but the pain seemed to be over as quickly as it came. What didn’t make sense was that her vision felt blurry again and she couldn’t move. She could hear suckling sounds coming from where the sting was. It was hard to tell what was going on, but it was getting darker and darker, and eventually, she just felt tired. Her vision faded to black as she thought she could make out the silhouette of him with blood in his mouth.

When she awoke, things still did not feel like they were alright. In fact, she felt as if something went horribly wrong. The room she was in looked like it was a backroom in the church. A table laid in front of her, shoddy and dim, with some sort of unknown thing on the sheets.

“You’ve awoken. Good evening, my love.” His voice called to her. As her vision cleared, she could see that his hand was bandaged, but not quite bloody. She wanted to speak, but then her question was answered.

“I shot my hand with your pistol, once I had you under my control. That was the fastest way I could make myself bleed, so that I may give my cursed blood to you. I wasn’t sure if this was how it was done, but I can see that I’ve made the right choice.” He grinned, Myra now clearly seeing that his sharp teeth did not look artificial. They looked more like a canine, or a bat. His hand stroked her ears, which felt a bit longer than she remembered, almost like the time she petted one of those “lop” rabbits.

“I’ve been keeping the truth away from you again. The monster that cursed me was a vampire. I’d say I regretted what I did, killing for them all these years, but I’d be lying. I actually enjoyed draining the blood of lower humans, it was a shame I had to give half of my spoils to someone stronger than I was. But they are gone, my love, and I will treat you better than I have so many others. This is why I’m letting you choose if you’ll have dinner with me.” It was an unfortunate coincidence that Myra’s vision returned to her, as she could now see that the strange object on the table was a person. She wasn’t sure if they were alive, but the way their eyes were shut, she had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

“All I ask is that you feed with me. I still love you. I just want to stay with you for all of eternity, and making you into a vampire was my only option. I promise to you that I will keep you safe from all harm.” He was uncomfortably close to her, soon to be uncomfortably cuddly. It usually wasn’t a good idea to cuddle someone when something life-changing has happened to them.

“I...What?” She blinked, confused. Although come to think of it, she did forget to pack some sort of sandwich for herself. She wouldn’t stoop this low, right?

“Oh, this is all too much for you. I should have saved it for another time, but I didn’t know if I would have the chance to embrace you once more. Forgive me, but surely you-”

Something in her clicked. She got up onto the table and began to rip the human figure to shreds. The priest she was with jutted back, horrified. By the time she was done feeding upon them, it looked like they were in a car accident. She had blood on her mouth, dripping off her body, as she acted almost like a beast in nature.

“Happy?” She snarled, going from all fours on the table to two legs on the ground.

“...Yes. More than that, I finally have you.” He hugged her tightly. She took notice that he was occasionally trying to lick the blood off her back shoulders.

“You should have told me everything beforehand. I’m not going to report what you are...and honestly, I don’t think I mind what I’ve become. You’re going to have to promise you won’t pull this shit again, ok?!” She said, in a somewhat aggressive tone. It was less in pure angry aggression, and more in a playful way, like a dog way into fetch.

“I can make no promi-” Myra growled at him.

“Of course, I will stay by your side as long as I’m here, I swear upon my lost soul. Is that enough?” He said, visibly worried.

“Damn right it is. I’m tired, let’s get to killing later.” She kissed him off the cheek and went down to find a bed.

It would take her a while to realize she would need a coffin, but at least her holiday became a permanent one.


End file.
